Zaigo Zaigo no Mi, Model: Lust
The Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust (罪業罪業の実モデル欲望 Zaigo Zaigo no Mi, Moderu: Yokubō) is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to control people's desires, making them want whatever the user chooses. It was eaten by Benedict Lo, the first mate of The No Beard Pirates. Appearance All of the Sin Sin Fruit appear as black apples with different coloured swirls. In the case of the Lust Model, the swiring pattern is bright red. Strengths and Weaknesses Like the rest of its Sin Sin Fruit kin, the Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust relies on the ability to control and manipulate others through a certain inherent trait, such as pride or greed; in this case, it's the lustful hearts of others, and their desires and urges. An existing want for something doesn't even need to be present for the Devil Fruit to work, as the user can implant desires into others, as well as remove them at their will. The user can also just as easily change the desires of those around them to suit the user's best interests. This can range from petty greed for money to obsessive lust over the user or others. Even still, the user can imbue the target with a lack of desire to fight, and thus strip away their will to combat the user; allowing for possible, if not certain victory. Through manipulating the desires of others, the user can create chaos and disarray amongst enemy forces, or even turn them to the user's side to fight for them. As evidenced when Benedict Lo subjected the memory wiped Jolly D. Chris and Chiyome Lys of The Jolly Pirates and persuaded them to serve her crew as their second mate and spy and assassin respectively; ultimately further splitting apart the Jollys in the process, while succeeding in also strengthening the overall power of The No Beard Pirates. Furthermore, the user can take advantage of the control they have over others' desires by making the designated target do the user's bidding. This is mostly done through a sort of extortion, where the user will make the target long for something the user possesses, or even the user themself. In return for the desired object or user, the user of the Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust can persuade the target to do favors and carry out deeds in place of the user. This creates a "deal with the devil" situation, where the user, as the "devil," can turn their targets into puppets with little to no risk if pulled off right. In the hands of a sly, cunning and calculating user, the potential for confusion and destruction towards others can become dangerously high. While potentially powerful and unstoppable in the right hands, the Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust is not without drawbacks. Currently, the only known and greatest weakness of the Lust model is the reasoning skills of the target. Where as little reasoning and large quantities of impulsive behavior are a boon for the user of the Lust model, the opposite can be disastrous as well. Depending on the person subjected to the powers of the Lust model, its effectiveness can vary wildly; making it only reliable so long as the user can influence their target. People with high levels of discipline, or those who always think before they act can completely shut off the effects of the Devil Fruit, leaving the user powerless over them. Thus, the user will be forced into trying to outwit or persuade the target into lowering their guard; enough so to make them vulnerable to the effects of the Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust. If this doesn't work either, the user will have to opt to relying on other skill sets to get around the problem. Other than that, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Under the command of Benedict Lo, the powers of the Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust have mostly been used outside of battle, to support The No Beard Pirates from the sidelines. Lo has used her powers mostly to recruit strong allies within the crew and to strengthen the ranks of the No Beard Pirate Army, as well as deter unwanted trouble away from her and her allies, such as the Marines or rival pirate crews. She combines her Devil Fruit ability with her experience as a former Marine interrogator to discover secrets and important facts surrounding an individual, which allows her to later control them through manipulation or strike them where it hurts. Making Lo a respectable member within The No Beard Pirates and a feared enemy to others. Despite this, Lo has been clever enough to use her powers to outwit and sidestep opponents in battle; giving her an upper hand in most situations. By removing the desire to fight her, Lo can walk away from fights without lifting a finger, and by inserting a strong lust within others and then exploiting it, she can make enemy forces fight for her or her crewmates. Lo has also cleverly exploited her abilities to strip others of their will to fight, by allowing herself to land multiple blows on an enemy unwilling to fight back, or by having her allies gang up on the opponent, thus ensuring total defeat. She has also shown a willingness to capture and restrain enemies she has weakened with her Devil Fruit; allowing for The No Beard Pirates to hold hostages for their own benefit when necessary. Also, Lo can avoid fighting entirely by forcing a strong desire to fight her foes within her allies or subordinates; making them fight for her instead. Unlike most Devil Fruit users, Lo has no known named techniques for her powers. Possibly due to the little offensive support the Devil Fruit possesses. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk Category:13th Madman Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream